One World
by Sunpops1
Summary: Shinichi, aspiring and fresh out of college. Kaito, a criminal with a reason. Rivals. They both hide under fake identities and have dreams of their own. Slowly their stories intertwine and they fight an evil organization together. Watch them as they try to regain themselves. Slow build to the main point but I will get there. KaiShin/KidCon.
1. Chapter 1

He sat waiting with a pout on his face. As the seconds passed it became minutes and as he checked the clock about half an hour had gone by, his lips turned down into a frown. He was about to leave, done with trying to call, the 7 messages he left he deemed enough to reason why he would be leaving. But as he got up from the chair he heard the intercom crackle over in a rough voice that sounded as if someone were underwater while talking through it.

"Kudo Shinichi please report to the main office to meet with…eh, Wataru Takagi."

He heard whispers break out around him, probably wondering why the famous Kudo Shinichi was here and where was he, so as he got up and heard chairs scrape around him he rushed to the door and out of it, abandoning the hope that his hoodie was enough to cover his face when he stood up.

 _Fangirls, really…?_

He held his case tighter to his chest and politely waved to the few people he passed until he came up to an office with the nameplate Wataru hanging off the door. The room was homey and reflected the person inside, with his dark brown hair and chestnut eyes that crinkled when he smiled, so almost all the time.

The man seemed startled as he walked in and flustered around with his papers a bit before greeting him and motioning to a chair in front of his desk, the man cleared his throat and spoke.

"So, Kudo Shinichi, right?" He nodded and sat down in the flimsy chair finding it oddly comfortable. "I went through your portfolio." The man picked up a yellow folder, and opened it crisp papers were stacked neatly inside and he shut it before putting it down in front of him.

"Pretty impressive stuff, you have some great pieces in there, neat and orderly, but…creative." He shifted in his seat, the man's eyes caught it. " I didn't mean anything bad by trailing off, I'm a rookie here, you're my first client." He looked up at this.

"I mean I've heard of you, one of the youngest to graduate from school, you were a high-school detective, perfect GPA in all grade levels…I have to wonder why someone as bright as you would join the art business. It's very risky, and a-lot of people don't succeed." The man continued. "I mean I would've expected someone like you to become like a super billionaire technology designer, or police super-intendent _at the least_."

He laughed dryly under his breath as the man said this. "Well, Mr. Wataru…art's my true passion. I am a smart person, no meaning to brag…I understand that the business side of art is hard to handle, but I truly want to pursue this sir." He took a breath and went on to further elaborate, but was stopped by the man laughing.

"You know, Mr. Kudo you remind me of myself when I first started working here, you're very talented and quite passionate. You wouldn't mind if I asked you a couple of questions though would you?" He stopped and reprimanded himself. He probably ruined everyt-

"Okay, lets start with the basics, on the topic of education, I already talked about your grades, but what kind of teachers did you like? Did you connect with any of them?" He paused a moment, before answering.

"I liked teachers that respected me as much as I respected them. There were some that I simply hated…but I feel that a relationship such as that is based on a mutual trust and respect for each-other. I think there's a big factor in both understanding how the teacher has to deal with kids all day and that we're trying to get through school. I don't think I ever particularly bonded with any teachers, but I did have enough of a relationship as to get recommendations for college."

The man smiled, seemingly happy enough with the answer and jotted down a couple of notes on his pad. "Alright, did you ever have any troubles in school?" He froze up at the question unsure how to answer.

"Well, I did have some trouble in PE, aside from soccer…I had trouble in literature…I'm really bad at um…writing my feelings, but I do read a-lot so it's kind of contradictory." He laughed a little, sarcastically. " _but they're all detective books so…"_

The man jotted down some more notes and flipped through some papers he had on his desk and pulled out one.

"I heard you have a rivalry with the criminal KID, what are your thoughts on that…?"The man emphasized his questions, flinging his arms around in large circle, hands motioning around him.

He thought about how to answer, "I will admit his intelligence is high despite his young age, if you're wondering yes he is different than the one 8 years ago…I just think that he is a criminal no matter what that does deserve to be behind bars…but he is, amusing, for a lack of a better word."

The man laughed. "That's a good aspect, you must always admit a person's good side and all aspects before judging them, like a piece of art. Ummmm…" He fumbled around and came to a pile of notecards that he pulled out of his mess of papers, he flipped through a couple before he came to one that seemed to satisfy him. "What got you into art, this field especially?"

"My mom was an actor and my dad was a novelist, it's because of them mostly…I got to meet many artists and the like, I came into this field and truly became interested in art my last year of high-school when I found I had a knack for it. One of my friends, ushered me to pursue it as a career. This particular type just interested me.."

"Who was your friend?"

"Hattori Heiji, another detective like myself."

The man nodded. "Did he become a police detective or a private eye?" He shook his head in a no. "He actually pursued race car driver. Another one of my friends Hakuba did though, his father was part of the English police, and they're the type of family whose father's father's father followed his own father into that line of work." The man nodded, jotting down quick notes.

"Sorry, if these seem a bit personal I like to know a person before I truly evaluate them for the job." The man's perpetual grin stayed on his face even while he spoke and he pulled out another card. "Why do you want to work here?" He quickly answered this time as he had prepared some for the interview.

"Well, besides the obvious 'I live near here' because let's be honest that is one of the reasons. I really do like the work done here, I submitted my portfolio to several workplaces but yours was the first because I find the art done here is truly one of a kind, it pops to the eye…I would much rather be in a place that is new and upcoming with great ideas than be in a place that has been worn out with the same ideas…"

He scratched the back of his neck.

"Not that I'm against the worn ideas, I think they've been used over and over again for a reason, but I am a bit of a…'hipster' I guess." He messed up… _that's not how I was supposed to answer…_

 _Well I shouldn't worry so much…maybe I should…_

The man laughed. "You shouldn't be so worried, you answered pretty well...at least to my standards."

"Now I know you have a personal life, but if I could ask a couple more questions before you leave…"

He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, had he been holding it the whole time? He knew he was probably nervous for nothing seeing as the man had already scheduled another meeting, and said he'd forward his papers up to higher ups, he gave the man his phone number in case of anything happened.

And that was that.

He was broken from his thoughts as he felt his pocket vibrate and he pulled out his phone looking at the caller ID before clicking the green phone in the bottom left corner to answer, a voice came out probably to yell at him but he interrupted before he had permanent ear damage.

"Hey, Ran, I know I was supposed to meet you but my meeting went longer than I expected. He actually liked my portfolio...and I _sort-of_ had an interview." He heard an excited voice on the other end. "Oh, that's great Shinichi, I mean really that's awesome, I mean you sound nervous but I doubt anyone would let someone as smart as you not get hired."

"Thanks Ran, but I don't know this is the real world…I'm not sure if I'm just talented enough…maybe I should've gone to the police academy." He heard a 'tsk' 'tsk' come from the other end. "Mo, you should have some confidence, you're awesome alright…now get your but over here. Or I'll come get it myself."

"Ok, ok."

He waved a taxi over.

He smelled cigarettes as he sat down in the cab.

It wasn't enough that he refused the cab but it was a faint smell imprinted into the seats that wafted slightly in the air. But when the man spoke with no cracks or cigarette damage to his voice he had to guess that a heavy smoker had probably gone just before him.

"Tropical land please."

"That's pretty funny kid, the guys before you actually wanted to go there too."

As he exited the cab he saw Ran who waved him over. "You took your time didn't you?" He scratched the back of his neck. "It's just Beika traffic Ran, you should be happy that I'm probably getting a job at a famous graphic design company."

The girl hit him on the shoulder, if he were anyone else he would've been surprised by the force the hit came with, but being her friend he knew about her years of karate and her being a karate sensei despite her innocent look she was a 3rd degree black belt. "We're here to celebrate my class all getting belts at their tournament… _aren't we?"_ The last bit came out threatening…He shivered slightly.

"Yep, Ayumi-chan, Genta and Mitsuhiko all got their first belts." The girl that spoke was in her gi and short hair pulled back with a headband, there were two boys next to her, one with freckles and the other with an oversized stomach. "Yeah, Shinichi-Nii you should be proud of us." This time the overweight boy spoke.

"Especially me, Genta the great." He almost rolled his eyes but was stopped with a threatening look from Ran.

"Ok, who wants to have ice-cream, on me, a treat from being late?" He was so glad his part-time job's meager fund was there to stop Ran's fury. The kids squealed in joy.

"Ayumi wants strawberry." This time the freckled boy spoke. "Me and Genta want vanilla and chocolate respectfully." He ushered them off to another table and ordered, but as he walked away he saw a couple of people in black talking to each-other in the corner…he wasn't one to judge by appearances but they just screamed suspicious.

He needed an excuse to go over, and he saw a condiments bar right behind them.

 _Score…_

He might've in the end decided to become an artist but he still carried his detective senses and urges. It wasn't that he would stop being a detective once he became an artist he'd still help out when he could and he made that vow with Heiji, it was just that he would stop doing it so much.

He pulled his hood around his face as to avoid fangirls when he heard one literally saying ' _Shinichi is bae'_ as well as, just in case, if the men were actually criminals. He didn't want his rap as a detective to get him into trouble with them.

He slipped behind the men and started fake putting on toppings to the ice cream as he tried to listen to their conversation but the moment he got to hear. ' _deal'_ they had gotten up to go somewhere else. Long silver hair traveled behind one, he noted and he smelled thickly of cigarettes. He could've sworn his shadow was darker than the others.

He ran over to the kids, ice cream in hand.

He buckled in his seat belt and grit his teeth. Why did he let himself get talked into this…

He braced himself against the seat of the roller coaster and took in a deep breath. That was when he saw the men sitting in front of him, the 2 men from the café, he pulled Ran closer and on his other side leaned a little bit in front of Ayumi.

You might've called him paranoid but it's always better safe than sorry.

The roller coaster started suddenly, gears grinding and a groan of mechanical parts underneath him filled the tense and excited air of the ride. The ride went up…and up and up, and the air built so much so that you could cut it with a knife. And as they reached the peak of the ride the groaning stopped and they dropped down into darkness.

He couldn't see anything as they plunged down and he felt himself get jerked back into a regular sitting position, as this happened he felt something wet hit his cheek. A couple more drops followed and he grew slightly worried…it wasn't a water ride was it?

He subconsciously pulled his jacket over his white shirt… if his white shirt got wet, he would never hear the end of it, and that's just passing a natural line of privacy. But even through the rushing wind he heard a squelching sound and braced himself for the water but it never came. He looked around and then something else hit his face…it wasn't the thing from before, it smelled like iron instead of salty...

And as they were thrust into the light he understood why there had been a squelching sound and understood what the iron smell was. As a man squelched blood from his headless neck. A piercing shriek sounded in the air and more sounded along with yells as more and more people noticed just what had happened.

"Megure-keibu, as always, it's…nice to see you, I just wish it wasn't like this." He held out his hand to the older man, the relatively stubby man's stomach protruded past his belt and on his head was an old-fashioned fedora that matched his khaki suit and thick mustache.

"Oh, Kudo-kun, do you mind explaining what happened." He gave a brief synopsis of the events he experienced to the inspector and went over to Ran, the poor girl shook and he himself could see the sobs that racked her body. The kids next to here were worse off, they, unlike Ran had probably never even seen a movie with any violence in it. Ran had at least seen a body before.

He tried his best to comfort them, but as soon as they stopped crying told them he'd go work on the case and left them with Ran. But then a gust of wind picked up and he fortunately at looked to the left, when he saw it.

In an instant everything made sense.


	2. Chapter 2

As the wind blew and his eyes caught it he couldn't help but let a smirk cross his face. Now all he needed was evidence, he dropped down next to the ride's track. "Shinichi, where are you going?" He heard the weak voice, worn from crying, croak out to him as he dropped down.

"I just have to check something, it's for evidence. I think I know who murdered him." The girl nodded and he continued on, he eventually came to the climb and ran up the stairs that ran parallel to the uprising tracks. As he came to the top step he took a greedy breath of air and looked around him... _she was missing it so…._ he crouched down and pulled up something that was on the ground… _candy wrapper._

 _We were on an uphill climb it might have flown away…if I'm correct the only chance it could still be here is if the hook caught on._

He shuffled around looking to see if it had caught on and as he finally gave up he saw a shine off the edge of the stairs…

 _It just had to catch on the piping underneath didn't it…?_

* * *

As he came back with his prize in hand the gash that tore up the side of his coat, he sighed and mumbled to himself. "That was my best suit, I might have to call mom up again…but I hate asking her for favors." This time he sighed louder, more exasperated.

"At least I got it..." It was true the necklace he had painstakingly reached under the platform of the stairs to get, now hung in his hands, a few pearls were missing but he had managed to not damage it further and refrained from touching the pearls, as to not get his fingerprints on it.

He jumped back onto the platform and saw the police handcuffing a pleading girl and he raised an eyebrow, but then he saw the knife that hung out her bag that one of the officers was holding. "Stop Megure, she's telling the truth it wasn't her that killed the man." The man looked over puzzled at him.

"But Kudo-Kun we found a knife in her bag…" The man tried to reason. "It's a false piece of evidence inspector." The man looked over, once again puzzled. "There's some blood on it but she was sitting behind the victim, even if it was the case that she had the knife to her own accord." He looked over to the woman in question. "You didn't, did you Aiko-San?"

The woman nodded frantically. "It's not mine, I swear."

"See inspector…"

The man looked at him unimpressed. "Who are you? You're not Shinichi…" He laughed a little bit.

"It would be impossible for her to murder him anyway, she's not strong enough. Nothing against you…it's just I don't think that you'd have enough strength to, the force of the drop would've pushed you back into the seat…wouldn't it have, Aiko-San? Plus you were in a relationship with the victim, while that might have usually been the possible leverage I would say there's nothing wrong with it."

"Yes I loved him, I wouldn't kill him."

He turned his head and lifted his finger to point at another woman, one of her friends that had been accompanying her.

"That's right, because, Hitomi-San, it was you wasn't it." The woman gasped. "Why would I ha-" He turned back to her. "You were in a relationship before her weren't you, with the victim?"

"That's right Hitomi…you did have something with him a few years back didn't you…"

"I was in a seat before his how could I have killed him, and like you said the gravity would've pushed me back…"

He answered her question, prepared. "You're strong…well limber is a better way to put it. You're a gymnast correct?" He saw the confused look on the woman's face. "When the wind blew earlier, I could see under your skirt…um…sorry, but you had markings on your upper legs that indicated so, pole marks like that would be associated with the equipment that gymnasts use." He continued, ignoring the looks he got.

"You probably put something between you and the seat so you could push it up when you needed to you could've quickly crawled behind your row…" He took the necklace out of his pocket. "And you used this to kill him. It would've been easy, throw the hook on this end onto the railing on the side there and it would've pulled back with enough force to decapitate him, all while you held your feet to the back of your armrest, it was lucky enough for you, I was bending down…my guess is you were trying to go over Ayumi here originally."

He handed the necklace to the inspector.

"Checking for prints would be easy, and the blood that flew off from the wind you can check with the luminol…" He turned back to the girl and advanced towards her. "After all that it would've been relatively easy to just slip the knife in Aiko's bag wouldn't it…" He continued. "Those tear tracks were there not from after he died, they were from when you were killing him, a murderer shouldn't shed tears for their victims…there's no reasoning something as horrible as that, there's no justice in it."

"It was tears that hit my face when I was in the ride…wasn't it?"

She broke down.

"I didn't want to kill him…I loved him…I was still with him when he started dating you Aiko, so, where we had our first date, I killed him with the necklace he gave me"

The police hauled her away.

She didn't fight it, crying the whole way, but not fighting.

* * *

"Shinichi-Nii, you're really cool…" He looked over to see Ayumi standing there along with Genta and Mitsuhiko who were standing around her like guard dogs staring at him like he'd done something, he was about to ask what he'd done but his question was answered by the Ayumi.

"Shinichi-Nii, when I get older…will you marry me?"

He sighed

* * *

He felt the young girl cling onto his pants as he stumbled around trying to walk with the small pudgy hands dig into his shins, "Ran, help." But the girl just giggled. "I think it's sweet that she's clinging to you." Is what she said but he heard the message she was really trying to send.

 _You break that girl's heart and I'll go Kami-Ran-Kaze on you…_

As to solve his problems he bent down and offered her to ride on his shoulders, she quickly agreed and clambered into his arms before he dropped her onto his shoulders and her feet dug into his shoulder as she propped up behind his head.

He felt the kids stares bore into him, well one the overweight one just groaned.

"I'm hungry…"

"But we had ice cream not that long ago Genta…"

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry."

He sighed, and could almost feel his wallet lose weight as Ran turned back to him, a seemingly innocent smile on her face.

They walked over to the hamburger stand.

* * *

As he walked over to them fries, shakes and burgers piled in his arms he felt his arms grow sore from the simply immense amount of food(Genta's doing) that was piled in his arms and he let it tumble onto the table. He grabbed his empty cup.

"I'm going to go get a refill, kay'"

They nodded as he walked off, too busy, to truly consider his words, ravaging the packaged food and scarfing it down… _I thought Mitsuhiko wasn't hungry…._

He went over to the soft drink machine and filled his cup with Coca-Cola, till' he saw something in his peripheral vision. He went over quickly and set his drink down on their table.\

The two black men hurried down the alleyway.

"Hey guys, there's something I have to check out, I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Ok Shinichi…just don't run off…"

For some reason the others felt like they'd never see him again.

* * *

He ran over and tried to blend in with the shadows as he leaned around the side of the building, watching. The men, to his great suspicions were doing something illegal.

"How do I know you won't just kill me after I give the money to you?"

The man was pudgy and overweight, with a small mustache that laid on his lip, he held a large briefcase to his body and sounded as suspicious as one could be of the other.

The man was unlike the man, in the view that he wasn't pudgy but rather quite muscled and buff, with a large barrel chest, he also had no mustache, but he did have a large set of sunglasses perched on his nose and an old-fashioned fedora which shadowed over his face. He was lined with weapons that with Shinichi's trained eye bulged out from his coat. But to the regular eye they were probably well hidden.

He pulled out his phone and turned it to record.

"this is serious…"

The man in the sunglasses sighed. "Then Let's just trade at the same time…

"1"

The figure crept up behind him, black coat trailing.

"2"

He picked up a large pipe left on the ground, smirking.

"3"

He turned around but it was too late.

"4"

The figure swung down. "your little detective game's over kid."

"5"

The other barrel chested man was surprised as there was an oomph behind him and the other man there just grabbed the tapes and ran, dropping the money, the barrel-chested one groaned.

Suddenly Shinichi smelled cigarettes… _damn it there was the second one…why couldn't I…ughhhh…my head._

He grabbed his head as he felt pain blossoming through it. He felt the faint trails blood run down his fingers, red lines running down.

"Oi, Aniki…" the barrel chested man spoke, a deep voice, rough. "Let the man go, we shouldn't shoot him anyway, there are still cops around, and they'll hear it. At-least I don't have my silencer, and I know you don't either." This time the silver haired man spoke.

His voice was rough, probably from cigarettes, but it was smooth at the same time…like a venomous snake waiting to pounce, poison dripping from its fangs, or a raven cawing in the graveyard, over dead ones…he sounded to Shinichi, like death.

"Well we can't shoot him."

"Stab him?"

"No…"

"Let's try _that_ out."

"But it hasn't been tested before…"

"But it doesn't leave a trace, so it's a perfect crime."

He saw his phone get picked up and a small tap that reverberated in his ears signaled the man ending the recording, a couple more and he guessed the man was deleting it.

"Why not break it?"

"It'll just bring up more questions if it's broken."

He suddenly felt a hand pull his head up at a painful angle his neck stretching back. He heard some shuffling around and he saw the red and white flashes blur across his vison, two different sides…a pill, he felt it slide down his throat and the rush of water came soon after.

 _Pain, burning pain, agonizing…_

 _I'm dying….am I?..._

 _Aren't I?_

 _Feels like it…_

 _Like I'm being ripped from the inside out…_

 _Poison…no…phantom…untraceable…_

 _Phantom poison…_

He tried to scream but his throat was extremely dry, burning, hotter and hotter. He convulsed violently… he tried to leave a dying message but the nerves in his hand didn't respond and his fingers only twitched.

 _I'm dying…._

 _So why aren't I dead?_

* * *

The bright flash of light filled his vision.

"Guys he's alive…"

There were three police officers around him.

"Are you ok little boy?"

 _Little boy…?_

 _What…what happened I…I'm not dead?_

"Little boy?"

His jacket sagged around him and he felt his now baggy trousers pool around his legs, big floppy shoes and socks fell around his feet… _what the hell_


End file.
